Blood Brothers:The Shenanigans of Trunks and Goten
by PockySamurai
Summary: Trunks and Goten's adventures together after the Buu Saga. Read their zany antics through JR High and High School. THIS IS NOT A YAOI. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!
1. Budokai

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or it's chara.

Note: Trunks, Vegeta, Buruma, and Bra's surname will be Vegeta; as in all my other DBZ fanfics.

Note2: I use the official DBZ timeline from DBZ Daizenshuu 7, as translated by Greg Werner (www.ultimatedbzinfo.com)

Note3: Dragonball/Z does NOT take place on OUR Earth; it is a totally different world than ours, with different countries, races, and even religions. (How many worship Dende I wonder?)

Note4: THIS IS NOT YAOI, IT IS MORE OF A TOM SAWYER AND HUCK FINN SORT OF STORY.

Note5: This is part of my E Series; named after what I think a new DB series would be called (Akira would try and write an English 3 but get it wrong, just like Z was supposed to be 2). All fanfics marked with an E at the title in parenthesis are so. All others are Aus, parodies, and stories that have nothing to do with the E series

Note6: TENKAICHI BUDOKAI ARE NOT ANNUAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Note7: When Vegeta says Braght, think brat

"sit amet dorem" Speech

"_Dorem ipsum sit amet_" thought

*Dorem dolor sit amet* Saiya-jin bond

~~Dolor ipsum sit amet~~ Scenario/Time change

Blood Brothers:

The Shenanigans of Trunks and Goten

Chapter 1: Of Martial Arts and Practical Jokes

The year was 778 AD, four years after the twenty-fifth Tenkaichi Budokai, and the battle with Majin Buu. Thousands and thousands of people gathered for a new Tenkaichi Budokai, the twenty-sixth. Like the previous tournament, the matches were partitioned into a Junior Division, and a senior division. And yet again, two Demi Saiya-jin were forced to enter in the less competitive youth tournament; nearly eleven year old Son Goten, and twelve year old Vegeta Trunks. Sixteen young fighters competed; most of which were what Trunks called "Saibaimen Fodder". This time they did have _some _good competition; namely each other. The final round of the Junior division commenced after many short punches--er--matches.

The Announcer flung his mike into the air and addressed the crowd. "At last we come to the Final Round in the Third Junior Tenkaichi Budokai!" cheers ensued

Goten stepped into the ring "In this corner, we have last time's runner up Son Goten!" the crowed cheered "In case you haven't already guessed, ladies and germs, Goten is the Son of **the **Son Goku; a four time competitor here!" More cheers; this is what Announcer liked to hear. "Son Goku never failed to make it into the finals; with the exception of last time when he and seven other fighters contracted Fugu Puffer fish poisoning."

Trunks stepped into the ring "And here is last time's Champion Vegeta Trunks; the son of Vegeta Buruma, heiress to the Capsule Corporation." more cheers "His father is Vegeta, husband of Buruma, who has graciously donated many Battle Strength reading devices patented under the name Scouters!" cheers again

Announcer's sunglasses gleamed "LET THE FINAL ROUND BEGIN!"

~~Grandstand~~

Chichi quivered with anticipation. Next to her sat Goku, and next to Goku was Buruma followed by Vegeta. "Goku sa, Goten chan looks so cute in that Gi you gave him!"

Goku gave his Son Grin "I dunno; I think he looks powerful in it!"

Vegeta humphed "Kakkarot-kun, Your braght can never defeat my braght!"

Chichi growled "Will you stop referring to them as brats!?"  


Buruma rolled her eyes "Chichi, B-r-a-g-h-t is Saiyanese for boy!"

Chichi paled "Oh…sorry…"

Gyu Mao laughed "I love it when you guys fight! It's so funny!"

Oolong pointed to the ring "hey! The match is starting!"

~~The Ring~~

Goten tightened his belt "ready to fight, Trunks-kun?"

Trunks smirked "As always!"

"So, should we go super right away or halfway?"

"I say we warm up first!"

"You're getting soft, Trunks!"

"I am prince of the Saiya-jin!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Trunks blanched "I dunno…it does sound kinda stupid, come to think of it…tousan sure says it a lot, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, but when he says it you wanna respect him and kiss his boots and stuff!"

"Speak for yourself freak!"

"come on! Let's just fight already!" whined Goten

"You're so-" Trunks charged at Goten and punched "Pushy!"

Goten and Trunks fought beautifully the same way they did before. Neither could land a hit or break free of the punches and kicks. For thirty minutes or so this went on; every time a punch to the face or a kick to the gut was made, the crowd went wild. Whenever a major league hit was made, they roared and jumped up and down. The splendor of their fighting style would have made King Vegeta and Bardock proud indeed. Finally, Trunks and Goten stopped and stared each other down. Goten signaled Announcer over to him and whispered something in his ear.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is unbelievable!" he announced "Goten has told me to inform you that he and Trunks are done warming up and to be prepared for more intense fighting and Kikoha!" the crowd cheered "I must ask that everyone puts on sunglasses, because they may begin flying. A pair of binoculars are under each seat; feel free to use them. In case of Ki blast usage, force fields have been erected."

Trunks smirked "Time for special attacks!"

"yeah!" cheered Goten

Trunks powered up "Gar-"

Goten powered up "ka-me"

"-Rik-"

"ka-me"

"-ku-"

"HA!"

"HO!"

The two Ki beams were released, and then they pushed each other. Both Demi Saiya-jin increased their Ki power. Announcer quickly pulled out one of the Scouters that Capsule Corporation's "Exercise Equipment and Martial Arts Supplies" department had donated. He was amazed at what he saw; they were both at about 300,000 apiece. He was loving this possibly more than the warriors in the ring. The two beams formed a ball in the center. First the purple half pushed forward more, then the blue half even closer, and then the purple half.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Our finalists seem to be engaging in some sort of Tug-of-war!"

After ten minutes, both fighters soaked with sweat, the ball of Ki at the center exploded and both fell down. Announcer began his count, but both got up at five.

"Um…excuse me Trunks…who won that little contest?" he asked

Trunks spoke into the microphone "Goten did. It was closer to me, so he won that part."

"All right now! Sorry for the interruption; please do continue!"

Goten gave his Son Grin "All right, Trunks kun! Time to get much tougher!"

Trunks smirked "Yeah!"

Both turned Super Saiya-jin and charged each other. More of the heated battle ensued. At the end, both fighters' clothes were torn down to pants and a torn undershirt. After one final charge, Trunks and Goten were sent flying; they were both thrown out of the ring. Trunks landed first, by about a hair.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner! Son Goten!"

The crowd cheered

"Son Goku lost in a similar situation, but his son Goten pulled through it all! He is our new Junior Champion!"

~~Locker Room~~

Trunks and Goten changed into their civilian clothes.

"Hey, good job today!" said Trunks

"You too!" said Goten "You almost had me!"

"Hey! Do you wanna go do some fun?"

"What kinda fun?" asked Goten "Does it involve food or thrill rides?"

"Let's cause some mischief while we're here!"

Goten did his open faced smile "yeah! You wanna take over another fighter's identity again?"

"Nah, too risky. Let's just make it up as we go along!"

"let's go!"

Goten and Trunks dashed off with their implements of trouble in their bags. The stadium was cleared, as it was the thirty minute intermission. Trunks took to the ring and poured soap on scattered spots. Goten squirted super glue on the grass. After finishing his first job, Goten thought of another good one. Sneaking off towards the snack bar, the Demi-Saiya-jin hatched a plan. 

Trunks flew over to the control room on the top floor. He turned on a computer that told which seats to raise which side of which panels in order to create words and pictures like a mosaic. Smirking, the "technically a prince" altered the day's program. He looked around and saw another device that caught his interests. With a keyboard and mouse, Trunks made the necessary changes. Then he wired the computer to be overridden by a remote that he created.

~~Later, at the First Rounds~~

Trunks and Goten hid behind the hedges and watched the two ordinary guys slip and slide until they both landed out of the ring. Both pre-teen warriors laughed their asses off; and even more when Announcer announced that both were disqualified for weapon usage. The next round was even better; Puntar from the previous tournament faced off against Giran. However, Giran came into the ring with almost an entire lawn of grass stuck to his feet and tail. Unable to make footing, the dinosaur fell on his back, and stayed down for ten counts. The third round was oh so hilarious; it was Mister Satan versus his old pal, Jewl. As the match (so to speak) got better, Trunks pushed a few buttons. A mosaic sign was raised:

MISTER SATAN IS GAY!

It flipped over

HE LIKES MEN!

Mister Satan was so shocked, that Jewl was able to land a punch in the gut. Trunks and Goten laughed harder than ever; they became Super Saiya-jin just to be able to take it. Their Kis were noticed by some in the grandstand, but nobody did anything about it. The next sign that Trunks Created was "JEWL LIKES HOT MALE ASS". Goten complimented Trunks on his work by slapping him five. Jewl was so very bewildered that he slipped on one of Trunks' puddles of soap, and fell out of the ring. The next round started.

"Hey! Trunks kun! It's Idaasa!" chirped Goten

"Sure is!" Trunks chuckled "That other guy is way stronger than he is! Let's help him out and pull a prank besides; I mean, I did bust him up pretty bad…"

"Hai!"

Trunks snuck over to the other side of the ring and pushed some buttons. "IDAASA, YOUR MOM IS A SLUT! LOVE, BOB!". Idaasa was so enraged that he beat the living crap out of Bob. Bob fell out of the ring saying "what did I do?". Yamucha and Upa were up next. Upa and Yamucha waved to people they knew in the audience. Yamucha soon overpowered Upa with his Rouga Fufu Ken. Killa and Ranfan were up next. Trunks, making sure not to be seen, threw in a pair of stolen panties; Killa went for them and was then kicked out of the ring. Tao Pai-Pai and Namu entered the ring; the former assassin defeated Namu easily. Buu defeated his opponent with a breath...literally. 

Trunks and Goten went to sit in the grandstands. Since they did nothing more at the Budoukai, there is no sense in describing the events in detail. I'll summarize by saying that Mr. Satan beat Idaasa, Yamucha and Ranfan were disqualified, Buu creamed Tao Pai-Pai, then Mr. Satan beat Puntar, Buu already won the Semis by default, and then let Mister Satan win. After the tournament, Goten and Trunks decided that they would spend the night at the Son Residence. It had been a fun day indeed.

________________________________________________________________________

You like? I will have more sent out real soon! 

Just to let you know, I make minor references to this Fic in my work-in-progress "26 and 27: The Two Budoukai we Missed". it exists in the same timeframe as all my other E series.

Please be patient!

________________

Next time: Goten and Trunks go to Junior High together! Goten is bumped up one grade; as a result he and Trunks are in the same classes! Watch the craziness begin!

///


	2. Junior High Begins

Blood Brothers:

The Shenanigans of Trunks and Goten

Chapter II: Junior High Begins

I do not own DBZ

Note: my explanation of how Goten could be born in the same year as the Cell Game is because Goku was Super Saiya-jin at the moment of conception; he was Super-Saiya-jin from the time he left Kami's tower until he died. As a Super Saiya-jin, the gestation period would have been shortened.

Note2: Sorry, there will be some beating around the bush, but it will get good!

Note3: Remember this is part of my "Dragonball E" (E being a messed up 3) series, and it fits in with many of my other fanfics.

WARNING: School System bashing. Based on my own experience.

Trunks and Goten looked through their skylight as they slept in their own comfy cots.

"Hey, Trunks Kun!"

"What is it?"

"You have to go back to School on Monday, right?"

"Yep. My leave of absence ends then."

"What's school like, Trunks kun?"

"It's kinda boring…I mean, I know most of the stuff that they're teaching me! I can't wait till September when Junior High starts! 

"Junior High Starts in September? High School starts in April!"

"West City runs on a different Schedule than Satan City. I hear it will be actually a remote challenge. They say the teachers for Junior High are Draconian!"

"I wonder if Okassan will let me go to school…"

"You still doing that home-school thing?"

"yep!"

"Well, if you show the board your stuff they may let you enroll."

"You want me to turn Super Saiya-jin and blast em?"

"No, you baka! I mean show them your papers!"

"Oh!"

"hey, worry about it in the morning, all right?"

"Okay."

Both turned over and fell right to sleep

~~Next Morning~~

Goten rubbed his eyes as he made his way towards the kitchen. Chichi was already making breakfast, and Goku was reading "Monthly Fighter" magazine. On one fateful day, while grocery shopping, Goku found out about something very new to him…Magazine racks. Goten sat down at the table, and Trunks followed.

"Morning!" said Chichi

"Morning, ojisan, obasan." said Trunks (1)

"Morning Okassan! Morning Tousan!" said Goten

Soon they all sat down to eat Chichi's famous omelets. Goku pulled his wife closer and shoved his magazine in her face.

"ooh! They have the new Gi with the blood resistant coating!"

"We'll go shopping later, dear" said Chichi

"Oh! Okassan, I got to ask you something!" said Goten

"What is it?"

"I'd like to go to school like Trunks does!"

"Nani?" said Chichi really pleased "I'll schedule an entrance exam session as soon as possible!."

Chichi wasted no time in picking up the phone and dialing the Test Brokers "Hello, I would like to enroll my son in a public school….Son Goten…yes, _the _Son Goten…439 East District, Mount Paozu…oh, yes we are way out in the boonies…preference?" She looked at Goten "Hey, Goten, where does Buruma live?"

"It's called West City, auntie" said Trunks

"West City…He turns Eleven in July…Junior High exams in 779 upon June ascension from Elementary? All right! It's an appointment!" Chichi hung up her phone and hugged Goten

The phone rang again "hello? Hi Gohan…what? REALLY? WOW! That is so wonderful!"

"What is it, Chi?" asked Goku

"We're gonna be grandparents!" cheered Chichi

"Wow! That's great!"

"Videl-san is pregnant?" asked Goten

"Yes, son!" said Chichi, still in utter princess halation

"I'm gonna be an uncle!" cheered Goten

Chichi danced and sang and began to muse about her little Gohan…

~~Let us leave out the fluffiness by Chichi and flash forward a bit~~

Goten enjoyed his one year at Sunset Elementary; year of 778-779. By January of 779, his brother became a father, and thus his Niece Pan was born. He was so filled with light and happiness the whole school year; even more so after the arrival of Pan. All the teachers adored him , and he made many friends easily. When summer came, he was put into a great gym, with nothing but a desk, a pencil, a veritable book of test papers, and a grim looking staff member.

"Wow! This test is gonna determine my next year of life!" Goten thought

"I am C. Era Alvordstein; your tester, your Kami, Mikado, slave driver, and puppet master. No talking, no eating, no gum chewing, no basic human freedoms, no scratching, no laughing, no independent thought, no personal opinions, no bodily functions, no praying to Kami; you have two hours to finish the test with your poorly crafted Number Two Pencil that smudges and makes a bigger blotch when you try to erase and break every time you try to write anything more curvy than a straight line. NOW!" (2)

Goten struggled with every question on the first page; then he got an idea. 

_"What if I turned Super Saiya-jin? I mean, Oniichan does it while doing his Big-School homework…" _Goten looked up to sense Alvordstein _"Perfect!! He's color blind!" _he turned Super-Saiya-jin softly

With his increased speed of both pencil and mind, Goten completed the test. He was careful to time it right so as not to make Alvordstein think cheat sheets were involved. Within a week the results were in; Goten scored perfect on every subject! A recruiter came to his home at Mount Paozu. All four of them; that is, Goten, Chichi, Goku, and himself, sat down together. The rep looked hard at the man before him…where had he seen him before, he wondered.

"Now, we are here because your son scored incredible points on his tests…um…" he looked at his file "…Song Oten…"

"Son Goten!" growled Chichi

"Oh! There IS a space there…sumimasen…well, for the record I must know the names of his immediate family, including those that do not live in the household." the rep pulled out a pen "Father?"

"That'd be me! I'm Son Goku!"

The rep widened his eyes in awe "_The _Son Goku?"

"Yeah, that's me! I dunno what everyone gets so amazed about when they hear my name anyhow…"

"_He doesn't even know he's famous? What a modest chap!" _"Well, anyway…Mother?"

"I can handle the rest" Chichi spoke like an encyclopedia "Son Chichi, no maiden name."

"siblings?"

"Gohan, same surname" 

"Is Son Gohan currently enrolled in any schools?"

"He is currently attending Penguin Village University."

"Does he live at home? Dorm? Apartment?"

"He lives next door and commutes to Penguin Village."

"What is the brother/sister's marital Status? If married, what is the name of spouse, children of the union, and in-laws of the union"

"He is married. His wife is Son Videl, maiden name Gaylord. Mother, Deceased. Father is Richard Hedd Gaylord , known on the West City Wrestling Federation as Mister Satan-" (3)

"Mister Satan? Then I am right in guessing Son Gohan is the only man on earth credited to actually beating him? The battle, the outcome of which is baffling, is theorized to have been won ONLY because Videl's love was his motivation?"

Goku laughed "I don't think he necessarily would have needed to **beat **ol' Dick! We coulda just threatened to tell everyone who reall-" a frying pan was pulled from Hammer Space; it struck Goku on the head.

"they have a daughter named Pan." said Chichi

"Now, are there any other relatives?"

"His grandfather is Gyu-Maou, on my side. The other grandfather is deceased, if you need to know his name was Bardock."

"My my! What an interesting case you folks are! So many famous martial artists! Son Goku, Gyu-Maou, why, even Goten himself is one! I can guess you'd like discretion; I'll make sure this is the only report copy, and I will white-out your address. Well are there any close friends in West City we can call in an emergency?"

"Vegeta Buruma, maiden name Briefs, of Capsule Corporation."

_"She is a walking file cabinet…no wonder Goten wants to go to schools o far a way…" _the Rep Sweatdropped "Vegeta…where have I…oh! It seems that you and your sparring partner Vegeta Trunks will be going to the same school together; I know because I am your common guidance counselor!"

Goten's face lit up "Really? How cool!"

"Now this brings us to our final point; because of your scores, we have determined that you may have the choice of going to AP seventh grade, or jumping to eighth."

Goten thought a moment. He was going to be twelve, thus Trunks thirteen, which means' he'd be in…"I'll take the eighth!"

"Excellent choice."

"Why?" asked Chichi

"Well, had he taken the AP courses he would be stigmatized and ostracized throughout Junior High and High School, and would be traumatized to the point of becoming criminally insane."

"whoa!" Exclaimed Goku

"And any and all transgressions would be punishable by penalties that stupid kids would have to blow up South City in order to receive. If he was victimized, the blame would rest solely on his shoulders and would not have the right to defend himself. All offenders would get away Scot free and he would become a doormat for Students and the State."

Goten blanched "Good thing I chose Regular 8th Grade!"

Chichi cocked a brow "Who authorizes these atrocities?"

"I cannot tell you do to confidentiality and propaganda reasons…ah, to hell with it; Bureaucrats from Planet Alvord."

Goku did his Son Scratch "Where have I heard of that planet before….?"

The rep picked up his things, shook everyone's hands and left. Goku was the first to get up.

"What are you doing?" asked Chichi 

"I have to make a phone call…that name is too familiar…I gotta ask Vegeta about it; I'll ask him while I ask him for a spar!"

*********

The day finally dawned; Goten's first day of Junior High School. The night before he had stayed over at Capsule Corporation. He and Trunks began their short walk to West City Middle. Goten looked in awe at his surroundings.

"Wow! Trunks kun, this city is bigger than I remember! They sure did do a good job rebuilding it!"

"Goten, the Dragon rebuilt it, not people! And shut up about it! Nobody normal remembers that it was destroyed!"

"oh…that's right. Ooh! A malt shop! And it's Kitty-corner from the School!"

"yeah, it's called The Triple Eye. We all hang out there sometimes."

"great! You know, my friends are all in the seventh grade; I can introduce them to you today!"

"cool. I'll introduce you to my friends…mostly girls…I swear, I'm only thirteen and I'm already being called a stud!"

Goten Son Stared™ "You don't look like a metal rivet to me…"

Trunks fell down anime style "I mean I'm popular with the girls!"

"Oh. Hey Trunks…we won't drift apart with all these new people will we?"

"There is always a risk." Trunks thought a bit. That had never occurred to him. Then he lifted his head "Come on! We're early, so follow me!"

"Where're we going?"

The chibis ran into an alley. Trunks fished out a rusty soda can top.

Trunks showed Goten his 'device' "This is sort of a tradition that some tribes of Chikyu-jin do and what Saiya-jin used to do all the time."

"What is it?"  


"We're going to become blood brothers."

"How does that work?"

"Well…We cut our thumbs with a piece of metal, then we press our thumbs together so that blood is exchanged. While we do this we make an oath. You know how Tenshinhan and Chaozu always protect each other and help each other through thick and thin? It's that type of oath. Kinda like becoming a Knight, but for one person and his family."

"wow! That's cool!"

Trunks cut his thumb deeply and it bled. Goten did the same, wincing slightly. Their hands clasped as if to do a thumb war, but their thumbs pressed tightly together, face to face. They repeated a chant that Trunks read in some scrolls that survived the destruction of Vegeta-sei.

__

"With this blood, to my fellow man I do pledge:

Eternal friendship, Trust, and loyalty,

To protect my comrade in arms in times of need,

To help him and his family when help is so needed,

To assist in the defeat of his enemy,

To take care of his loved ones should death befall him,

To comfort him if his loved ones should meet tragedy,

To never leave him on the battlefield,

To Assist him in his ailment,

To advise and to counsel,

By the Empowering Full Moon,

By the Kamis,

By The Kaios,

By The Kaioshins,

I hereby name myself a blood brother,"

The little ritual over with, Trunks and Goten quickly used Ki to cauterize their wounds.

"Ouch!" said Trunks "I didn't think it would sting that much after pulling our thumbs apart!"

"This is cool! Now We're blood brothers!"

"You bet! Now let's get to school before they lock us in detention! It's impossible to get you a girlfriend there!"

"You're gonna try an' hook me up?"

"Hey, what are blood brothers for?"

************************************************************

All for now. Thank you for reading, please review

Stipulations:

1)No flames period

2) No blatant insults period

3) No gushy-gushy butt-kissing please

Next time on Dragonball E:

--First Day of School actually begins!

--Goten meets new people

--::Shrugs:: What the principal says goes: "Mischief makers must exist…for there must always be a delicate balance…now go…practical jokes are what makes school worth it…"

--Goten's first date! "Wow! Oniichan didn't go on one until his second year of High School!"  
--Overprotective, Chichi? "No way! I want grandchildren!" "But Chi, Goten's only 12!"

"Shut up Kakkarot!" "Great…Chi only calls me that when she's REALLY Pissed…"

Stay Bookmarked!

(1) Trunks is known for calling Goku "Uncle" and Chichi "Auntie". Gotena lso calls Vegeta "Uncle" and Buruma "Auntie"

///


	3. The First day! Introducing Sarsa!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.  
  
Note: This chappie should be better than last two, as they were first written way back then. I hadn't even SEEN the rest of DBZ yet!. Damn..I was WAY off! Note: Goten acts serious around Sarsa only. He's his normal self around others.  
  
In any event, this chapter is important as exposition for The Quest Saga.  
  
"The First Day. Introducing Sarsa!"  
  
After having become blood brothers, Trunks and Goten dashed off towards their school. It was a three-winged, T shaped building with two levels. The main wing in the front consisted of a large hall lined with lockers. There were four doors, two on each side. As they walked down the hall, Trunks told Goten their uses.  
  
"Those two over there are the Infirmary, and the Janitor's office. The infirmary is run by certified doctors with PhD's and everything."  
  
"That's good! What about those?"  
  
"The restrooms, of course"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"They allow us a restroom break whenever we need it. They don't want us getting real ill later in life from holding it too long. There's always someone writing down the day's notes, so don't worry about missing out."  
  
They continued down the hall to the right, until they reached stairs.  
  
"The first floor is where the seventh grade rooms are. The gym and cafeteria are also on the first floor. All the eighth grade rooms and the faculty offices are up here."  
  
"Faculty? Using official words now are we, Trunks kun?"  
  
"Fu, fu, fu.mom's been teaching me to talk more like a businessman. I am the heir to Capsule Corporation, you know. It will be my duty to run it one day. Plus, dad says it is important for a prince to speak more polittely. Ah! Here we are. 2F."  
  
Trunks opened the door. There were already students in their seats. The professor wasn't there yet. Trunks sat next to a girl with blonde hair.  
  
"Hey, Lemon."  
  
"Ohayo gosaimasu, Trunks. O genki desu ka?"  
  
"I'm very well, Lemon."  
  
"Who's this?" asked Lemon pointing to Goten  
  
"This is Goten."  
  
"Oh!" lemon stood up and bowed "so YOU'RE Goten. Trunks told me a lot about you! Pleased to meet you at last!"  
  
"Trunks said a lot about you too! For example, last week when playing truth or-"  
  
Trunks cuffed Goten and grinned sheepishly  
  
"Uh.fu, fu, fu.that's not important. Um.anyway, Goten is attending our school this year. By the way, has the teacher been here at all?"  
  
Lemon rolled her eyes "Our home room teacher is supposed to be.Meiko Sensei."  
  
"Oh no!" Trunks slapped his face "Makou Meiko?"  
  
"Yeah, it's her."  
  
"Who's Meiko?" asked Goten  
  
"A professor here. She always dresses in a black robes and does strange voices." Said Trunks "And all those weird sound and light effects."  
  
"I mean, she's a good teacher and all," said Lemon "But I think she could stand to tone down the-"  
  
"MWA HA HA HA!" a dark, evil voice rang out  
  
There was a cloud of smoke and bolts of lightning. Drums beat loudly and sounded almost like they were chanting "doom.doom.doom". A dark hooded figure stepped into the room and took its place at the podium.  
  
"Greetings mortals. I am your sensei.Meiko Yamino. First, today's roll call. I shall use a shuffled version of the list.as is the way of chaos."  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
"Hai!" said Trunks  
  
There was thunder "Noted." Meiko said in a creepy voice.  
  
Meiko continued down the list.  
  
"Siturusu?"  
  
"Hai!" said Lemon  
  
"Asmadi?"  
  
"Hai!" said a boy of the same race Namu belonged to.  
  
"Sono?"  
  
"Hai!" said a boy in the back  
  
"Mikira?"  
  
"Hai!" said a girl  
  
Meiko kept going until she had read the names of all seventeen students in the room except.  
  
"Hmm.the dark forces tell me there is someone new to the school here.will he stand up?"  
  
Goten swallowed and stood up.  
  
"Now you face the inquisition of Meiko Yamino.state your given name!"  
  
"Goten, ma'am."  
  
"Describe yourself, Mortal!"  
  
"Um.I am a martial artist like Trunks. I like Food, fighting, and looking at reptiles."  
  
"Not bad.NOW tell me about your family!" she roared  
  
"Well, my grandpa's name is Gyuu Maou. He used to train with the old turtle guy. He lives in the woods like a lumberjack-hermit nowadays. My mom is named Chichi-"  
  
There were some titters from the males. Come on, if you associated the word Chichi with breasts, you'd laugh too.  
  
"-She once fought in the Tenkaichi Budoukai. She doesn't fight anymore, but for some reason my dad seems to think she's the most powerful being in the universe! My big brother is a Scholar. My dad's still a fighter, and his name is Son Goku"  
  
There was obstinate silence. Then some scattered whispering.  
  
Meiko glared "THE Son Goku?"  
  
"Um.I didn't know there was more than one."  
  
"I see.very well now. You may sit back down. This indeed is interesting. I must leave now.your English sensei will be here shortly."  
  
There was a flash, and in a puff of smoke, Meiko vanished. An eerie voice spoke.  
  
"there will be.a five minute interval.get a snack to sustain your pitifl, fragile mortal bodies."  
  
The students got up and headed towards the vending machines.. Goten went the other way.  
  
"Trunks, could you pick me up some Pocky? I gotta go. She almost scared it outta me!"  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
After finishing in the restroom, Goten ran as fast as he could back to the room. But he didn't see a blur going across his path. Two bodies collided, and books fell over the floor. Goten shook his head and looked. There was a girl with black hair lying on her back. The style was like nothing Goten had ever seen. Perhaps she was from a foreign District?  
  
"Hey, are you all right?" asked Goten  
  
The girl opened her eyes "Yeah.I'm okay." Her eyes glared "You spiky headed jerk! Watch where you're going next time!" she slapped Goten.it actually stung  
  
"Ouch.I'm sorry about bumping into you. I needed to get to Second period before it starts, so I got a little--"  
  
"S-Second? Oh no! Did I miss homeroom? I must hurry!" said the girl  
  
She frantically got up, and the started to gather her things.  
  
"Let me help you with those."  
  
Goten picked up some of the books. The girl blushed lightly. There was a strange look in her eyes. It was as if kindness was not known to her.  
  
"Thank you.um.what's your name?"  
  
"Goten. Son Goten. And you?"  
  
There was hesitation, then she closed her eyes "I don't think you'll like it but.it's Sarsa."  
  
"That's a pretty name!" said Goten  
  
"Most would call it weird." Said Sarsa  
  
"Nah, I'm used to people with all kinds of names." Said Goten; Tenshinhan, Yajirobe, and Piccolo came to mind.  
  
"No.my name.it is nothing like any name here." Sarsa ran off up the stairs.  
  
"Sheesh.what was with her? Sure was pretty, though." thought Goten "and that slap.wow!"  
  
****** Warning: English bashing.  
  
Goten returned to room 2F and awaited the teacher of English. He sat at his seat near Trunks.  
  
"So, why do we have to learn English, anyway?" asked Goten "Nobody even USES that language. They use Common like we do, or their native language."  
  
"Beats the hell out of me" said Trunks "Look at this.their word for wound is spelt the same way as their word for wound."  
  
Lemon looked at her dictionary "Hmm.inflammable means burnable, yet inconceivable means not likely. English uses the prefix In very inconsitently. Not to mention the usage of the character Y."  
  
"The farms produce produce." wrote Trunks in English  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Goten  
  
"The farms produce produce." Said Trunks in common speech  
  
"Their words for produce and produce are spelled the SAME WAY?" (lol.so sorry.)  
"Yep."  
  
"Good morning, class" said a voice with an exaggerated accent. "I am mister Eloel, yey-us. Now, I take it everyone is here, yey-us? Ah, I do have one person to introduce. She couldn't be here for home room, because she was busy finishing registration, yey-us. Wouldn't you come out, Sarsa dear, yey-us?"  
  
"Sarsa?"  
  
"Um.hello. I'm Sarsa Iwamoto. I'm from Parsley Town. I live with my grandparents there.that is all.is that okay?"  
  
"Why, Yey-us. Do sit down."  
  
Sarsa sat in the row below Goten.  
  
"And now, students, we begin." Mister Eloel lost his accent "I apologize for earlier, I use humor in all my lectures, that I do! Now, English is a complicated and often cruel language-"  
  
Mister Eloel taught English for about an hour, occasionally breaking it up with a joke or pithy comment. Often times he would do an impression or silly voice. He tried his very best to make learning English enjoyable. When the bell rang, he picked up his case and left, but not before stumbling like a moron.  
  
~~History~~  
  
The history teacher was a straightforward old man with a beard and spectacles. His name was Mister Kakono. The day's subject was the war that led to the founding of the current government.  
  
"--The Fort of Amarant was crucial in the final battle against the empire because their defenses in the narrow canyon prevented the imperial suppliers from ever reaching the battlefield. Amarant Heights holds a festival every year to honor the Shogun who built the fort to begin with, and allied the rebels with the Mountain Dragons. Very few of that generation are alive today because-well, that's another story for another day. Tomorrow we -"  
  
~~Chemistry~~  
  
The whole class was escorted to the lab by Eiko Sensei, a pretty green head with a lab coat.  
  
"-now we combine the two formulas to-"  
  
There was an explosion, and when it cleared, Eiko's face as covered in Soot.  
  
"Oh no! I made a miscalculation somewhere! "  
  
"She seems to be a bit of a bumbler." said Trunks  
  
"At least this isn't Nuclear Reactor Building lab." Said Goten  
  
There were some laughs. This would be an interesting class as well.  
  
~~Physical Education~~  
  
Everyone went to the gym for the physical ed. About half, including Goten and Trunks, went to the Martial Arts mat. Trunks and Goten sparred for awhile, while the others watched in amazement.  
  
"Wow!" said Asmadi "I haven't seen such moves since our village elder demonstrated for us!"  
  
"Isn't that the Kame Sennin style Son is using?" asked Edwin  
  
"His mom taught it to him, they say." Said Sono "Course I don't follow martial arts.I'm more of a baseball person."  
  
"The elder said he was once defeated by a child who knew the Kame Sennin style." said Asmadi "I shall have to train hard if I am to-"  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
~~Lunch~~  
  
Goten, Trunks and Lemon sat at a large table and opened their bento boxes. The school food wasn't bad; it was actually edible. After a few minutes, Trunks noticed some familiar faces enter the room.  
  
"Oi! Misa! Kimi! Sono!"  
  
The two girls and one guy sat down at the same table.  
  
"Hey, Trunks!" cheered Kimi, a dark blue head with cyan eyes.  
  
"How was break?" asked Misa, a brunette with red eyes  
  
"Just lovely, thank you" said Trunks "This is Goten. Goten, these are Misa, and Kimi, and you met Sono."  
  
"Hi!"  
  
A conversation was ignited, and it grew into a very lively one indeed. But Goten's attention was focused elsewhere. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Sarsa in the farthest corner of the room with her back to everyone else. Goten got up and went over to her. He mustered up all his strength.  
  
"Hey, Sarsa?"  
  
"Son Goten was it? What do you want?" she said coldly  
  
"Um.you looked all alone over here.I was wondering if you wanted to join us?"  
  
"???" Sarsa's eyes widened. She seemed surprised greatly by this request.  
  
"Uh.I'm sorry.but I can't." said Sarsa  
  
"Huh? Why not?"  
  
"Because.I.I'm a sloppy eater!"  
  
"Come on, a pretty girl like you?"  
  
"I.please.just don't make me go over there."  
  
"Suit yourself." Goten sat down right across from Sarsa  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"You look like you need company. "  
  
"..fine."  
  
Both youngsters ate in silence while Trunks continued to have his conversation with his other friends. Of course he sensed Goten leave the table, and he knew where he went. That is why he didn't stop him.  
  
"I wonder if he's gonna go for it?" thought Trunks "Come on, he's only 12, baka!" said another part of his mind "Hey, I'm only a year older than he is and I like girls already, So shut up." The first part fought back  
  
~~Son Residence Next Morning~~  
  
"Goten! How was your first day?" asked Chichi  
  
"it was interesting." said Goten  
  
"Make any new friends?"  
  
"Yeah, her name's Sarsa!"  
  
"Really? A girl? OOOH! MORE GRANDCHI-"  
  
"AAAAH!" Goten screamed as he sat up in his bed  
  
"Oh.that part was a dream.whew.I guess I worked a bit TOO hard on the homework.next time I'll pace myself."  
  
Goten rolled over and went back to sleep. So ended a very successful first day of Junior high. The next few months would go by just as so..  
  
::bum bum, bum bum, bu du da dum. bum bum, bum bum, bu du da dum::  
  
Goten: Ossu! Ora Goten. Next time, There is trouble in History! One of Kakano Sensei's old books is stolen! Trunks: And it supposedly has magic powers and is dangerous in the wrong hands.Guess its time for Goten and I to show our stuff! Goten: Next Dragon Ball E: "No Blasting Allowed! Pranks Skills to The Rescue!"  
  
Ok, you may be wondering about some of the new characters. I have some plans for Goten and Trunks's friends, especially Lemon and Asmadi.  
  
If you've read parts of Quest Saga, you know that Goen and Sarsa start going out, but that won't be for many chapters.  
  
Enjoy! 


End file.
